My Happiness
by imetorlando
Summary: The Walkers were gone and Nicole is with Liam now. But what happens when one of them unexpectedly walks back into her life? Rated T for now. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is set late 2009 after the Walkers left, when Liam and Nicole were together and Nicole was doing her HSC the first time.

First person from Nicoles POV.

* * *

I was finally in a good place again. After the months of angst and turmoil I was content; maybe even happy. Liam was sitting in his favourite chair, strumming his guitar, stopping every now and then to scribble something down. He was wearing his old jeans and a checked shirt, like always. That he was writing again I hoped was a sign that I was helping him as much as he was helping me.

This was our one-night-a-week together, when my exams were over in a few weeks time we could be together as much as we liked. I looked forward to these nights; spending time with Liam was the best part of my day.

He looked up and gave me a knowing smile, shit, how embarrassing that he caught me looking at him like that.

"What are you thinking?" he asked teasingly, setting the guitar down and standing up. "Oh nothing" I shrugged, trying to play it down, "just wondering if this new song will ever be finished?" See, I can tease too. "It's taking forever."

"I need inspiration," he said in a serious voice and then added with a sideways glance at me "and there's none here."

"Oh really, well maybe I better go." I got up to pretend to leave and he tackled me back onto the couch, kissing me while I tried not to laugh. "Maybe we can do something inspiring?" I asked.

"Yeah," he agreed, kissing me again.

xxx

I woke in his bed the following morning; Liam was still asleep beside me. No wonder, I thought. A tiny smile curled the corner of his mouth and I couldn't resist kissing it. He stirred slightly and I kissed him harder. He woke up and kissed me back, and then he pushed me back and lay on top of me. I struggled and laughed and he laughed too.

xxx

We got breakfast at the diner, it was actually pretty quite for this time of the morning. We held hands across the table and both tried not to laugh when Colleen rolled her eyes. Most people in town didn't approve of Liam but then again a lot of them didn't approve of me either so I couldn't really care less what they thought. I didn't have and exam today so I planned to spend the morning with Liam and the afternoon studying. Maybe we'd go to the beach.

* * *

AN: I can't believe there are no other Sid/Nicole fics. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We went back to Liam's place to clean up after our swim. It took longer than expected, even sharing the shower. We both felt too lazy to prepare lunch so we headed back to the diner. No one came to take our order so I went up to the counter. Leah and Rachael were in the kitchen talking, gossiping more like it. Not that I was eavesdropping but I couldn't help hearing a couple of names I knew; Dexter and Indi. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I grabbed Liam's hand and we headed back towards his place.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, not in the mood to discuss it.

"Hey wait," he said, grabbing my other hand and turning me to face him, damn it, now I couldn't concentrate on walking angrily. "Come on Nicole, talk to me." He looked at me so sincerely that I couldn't not answer. I thought about why I was angry and it seemed ridiculous now.

"It's stupid," I told him. "Leah and Rachael were talking about someone I didn't want to be reminded of, that's all."

"Who?"

"Just a girl I used to be friends with."

"Indi?"

"Yes, Indi."

"Why does it upset you so much?" Good question. It was in the past, why was I so upset? I could think of one reason it bothered me so much to think about the Walkers but I couldn't share that with Liam.

"We just ended on such bad terms, which was my fault, but it hurts to think about it. I was miserable for so long and now I'm happy. I don't want to go back there." I hugged him then and held on like I'd never let go, he did the same.

That afternoon I didn't get much studying done but the following day I knuckled down and then sat my exam on Friday morning. On Friday afternoon I went over to Liam's place. I bounded in and threw myself at him.

"Five down, one to go. I can't wait till they're all over." I kissed him. When we broke apart I asked about his day. He said he'd been busy fixing the place up and had even taught a lesson today.

"That's great," I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed "things are finally coming together."

"They are, for both of us," I said and we kissed again. We made plans to go shopping to Yabbie Creek on the weekend. I went home and hit the books so I wouldn't feel guilty on our day out tomorrow.

I was so excited when Liam picked me up that morning. Anytime I got to spend with him was good. I spent the first two hours dragging him around clothes shops but he didn't complain. We laughed at the reactions we got from a few obvious fans, varying from pointing and whispering to gaping mouths and even a squeal. We got ice-cream and ate it in the park, getting ready for the next hour of shopping. Unfortunately a group of fangirls cornered us just outside a shop on our second session. They giggled and all told Liam that they were his biggest fans and even asked him for autographs. Liam was very gracious, I guess he had to be considering his career at the moment. I moved aside and let him do his thing. It would only take a couple of minutes for him to make them happy. I did catch one girl throwing me dirty looks, I bet she had posters of him on her bedroom walls. While I was standing to the side I absent mindedly scanned the crowd. My eyes finding a face that made something cold drop in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Was it him? Was Sid back? I'd lost sight of him. I walked a little way in the direction he'd gone but couldn't see him. Liam was finished by this time and so I tried to push it to the back of my mind and loose myself in my current state of happiness again.

By the time we got home Liam was getting angry.

"Nicole, what's wrong with you? If it's those girls I already said I'm sorry."

"No, that's not it. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," he argued. "You've barely said a word since then." I didn't know what else to tell him. I couldn't tell him I thought I'd seen Sid. That was ridiculous anyway. He was the one who'd left, practically running. Why would he come back? Everyone in town thought he was a pervert and he'd made it more than obvious how he felt about me. Rachael was back at the hospital and his family wasn't here. The only logical conclusion was that I was mistaken. I hoped so, my fragile state of happiness wouldn't survive this blast from the past.

"Nicole, Nicole," Liam was saying, "talk to me."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just thought I saw someone today that I used to know, it's playing on my mind a bit." I gave him the best smile I could and took his hand. He comforted me so much that I hated to be the reason he was angry, it didn't seem fair. He drew me into his arms and whispered in my ear.

"I'm here if you want to talk. Remember that." I nodded against his chest and snuggled in tighter.


End file.
